Gifts
by owlcat92
Summary: This story is dedicated to my Father, who although I never seem to say it, I love him dearly. I love ya Dad. Richard wants to buy Bruce a Father's day Gift... but what? - Cat


**I love you dad. So very much, might not say it allot, but I do.**

Richard Grayson's adopted father was many things.

He was smart, interesting, strong, caring and amazing.

What he wasn't, was easy to buy for.

Bruce Wayne was rich, he could buy whatever he wanted, what he didn't want, and things you just forgot about overnight. That made it really hard when Father's Day came around.

_"What can I get him?" _Richard thought, sitting in his room _"I can't get him anything he can't buy himself! I can't even just give him cash! What am I going to do?"_

He leaned back on his bed, Bruce… or Batman at the moment, was on a off world mission for the league. He would get back the day before Father's Day, giving Richard plenty of time to buy, wrap and write a card to give him the day after.

_"Maybe a wonder will give me some ideas…"_

He stood up and walked through what seemed like never ending hallways, sunlight shined through the many windows, some of them stained and lit up the pieces of Art and tables along the many halls.

Richard sighed "I am never going to find anything."

The kept walking and soon found himself at the one of the main staircase that lead down to the foyer. Walking down it and running his hands over the banisters, he could not be bothered to slide down them at the moments.

He looked around before seeing something odd, then wacked himself in the head "I'm being stupid, that's been like that for a year!"

What he was looking at was an empty place were a painting used to have been, but Bruce had sold it a while ago… he couldn't quite remember why, he thought it had something to do with appearances.

That's when the thought struck him "I could get a painting… but what?"

He thought deeper "I could paint one… oh yes, that's what I'm gonna do."

Racing back up to his bedroom, he grabbed his wallet, and then shouted "ALFRED! I'm going out, OK?"

A voice shouted back "Of course Master Dick, call if you need anything!"

Richard opened the door and left.

* * *

He spent a good ten minutes thinking about what size canvas to get. He ended up getting a 24 x 36, and then started looking at different paints for another twenty, settling on Oil Paint for blending and darker colours.

Walking out of the story with his newly brought Items, he called Alfred to help him take them home. Needless to say, he was surprised on what he had bought, raising an amused eyebrow at him as he helped the Young Master place everything in the car.

"What are you planning, Master Dick?" he asked, Richard just smiled back.

He carried it in, got dressed in some old clothes, pulled on some gloves and got to work.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was tired. Two weeks. Two weeks of being on a different planet on the same team as both Barry and Ollie, and he didn't pull any of his hair out.

He thought he deserved to sleep.

It was father's day tomorrow, and although he would completely understand if Richard hadn't gotten him anything on the day, he still hoped deep down that something came from his adopted son, even if it was just a Hug and a "Happy Father's Day". That would mean the world too him.

He collapsed on his bed, eyes closing, really to sleep.

* * *

They sat with Alfred in the lounge, Richard was grinned sheepishly; Bruce looked at him "What?"

"Your gift is in my room… do you want it now or…" He trailed off.

Bruce simply shrugged, earning a smile from the young teen. He stood up and raced up to his room, coming down with a large gift covered in golden wrapping paper, and a white envelope on top, with neat Black Hand-writing.

"Do you know what's in here Alfred?" Bruce asked with a grin.

"Not really, sir. I know what it is… but I still don't."

Bruce raised an eye brow and gently took of the letter, opening it and looking at the card inside, it made him laugh.

The card had a picture of Batman on it, Robin standing next to him, with the caption 'A Father and Son protect our city…"

He opened it up, and scanned the page for the end of the caption 'but I'm glad they're protecting you.'

Bruce looked up at him, smiling a very amused smile, and then started to read the letter.

_Bruce,_

_You have done so much for me over the many years I have been with you, and I wish to thank you for everything._

_I want to thank you for letting me join you save our city._

_I want to thank you for helping me when I need you._

_I want to thank you for doing so much for me, and lately I haven't given thanks for those._

_I want to thank you for protecting me, protecting Alfred and protecting the entire city._

_And I want to thank you just for being there._

_There is one more thing I want you to be thanked for, and that's being the most amazing father I could have asked for, apart from my own._

_I am proud to be your son,_

_Richard_

Bruce looked up at him and a small tear leaked from his eye, before smiled at him, Richard smiled right back.

Looking down at the golden present on his lap, he slowly pealed down the wrapping and gasped at what he saw; An amazingly well done painting, of a large willow tree in full moon, moonlight, with a small Robin sitting on one of its branches, a Bat hanging upside-down on the branch above to its right.

Bruce looked up at his son "Did you paint this?" He asked softly.

Richard nodded his head and said "Do you like it?"

When Bruce gently placed it on the floor and hugged him, he got the answer he needed.

**Review and/or PM.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
